


The Last Sentence Illustration

by ewela1130



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewela1130/pseuds/ewela1130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>At the moment I’m doing big stuff so I needed a break. <br/>Fast, little illustration to my favourite V/V fic.</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://carry-on-my-wayward-artblog.tumblr.com/post/80703237859/illustration-to-the-last">Reblog on Tumblr</a>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Last Sentence Illustration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneinspats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneinspats/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Last Sentence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/539216) by [oneinspats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneinspats/pseuds/oneinspats). 



> At the moment I’m doing big stuff so I needed a break.   
> Fast, little illustration to my favourite V/V fic.
> 
> [Reblog on Tumblr](http://carry-on-my-wayward-artblog.tumblr.com/post/80703237859/illustration-to-the-last)

                  


End file.
